Fallen Lies
by Aqua-Rima
Summary: Almost everyone knows the tale on how Thor fell from Asgard, but has anyone ever thought about what would have happened had Odin let Loki speak? Now Loki has spoken, taken the blame for Thor and is sent to Midgard instead. Without his magic, the thing he relies on most, how does he hope to get back to Asgard? Tasertricks story.
1. Chapter 1

_First time posting a fan fic and I hope it's not too bad. I write a fair bit, but of my own ideas and mostly my own characters (my friends help me out) so this is my first time writing about a group of characters that are not made by me. I have been reading a lot of fan fics lately and it got me interested in writing my own... so here I am. The first two chapters will be the same as what happened in the original Thor with a couple changes to what happens. Please bare with me while its basically a review, I will try not to keep it too long._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any Marvel characters. Unfortunately._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Destroyer was just leaving when Loki followed Odin and Thor into the weapons vault, the two stunned but Loki completely unchanged and void of all visible emotions. The bars closed behind the Destroyer and the vault was left in an uncomfortable silence. Loki looked around at the destruction that had happened. There were Asgardians lying dead on the floor and well as one Jotun and pieces of the others frozen into the ice on the sides. Thor broke the silence with a simple statement, "The Jotun's must pay for what they have done."

Odin looked at his first born, stating the obvious, "They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, and all is well."

Loki watched as Thor became more and more irritated by the Allfather's calm demeanor, "All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-" He was cut off midsentence by Odin.

"But they didn't."

Thor took an angry step forward, "Well I want to know why!"

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotun."

"He just broke your truce!" Thor cried out in frustration, "They know you are vulnerable!"

"What action would you take?" Odin asked Thor, remaining calm even when his son had raised his voice. Loki watched in silence knowing nothing good would come out of him saying something. Odin and Thor were both set in their ways of thinking and doing things that anyone else's view would just be seen as irrelevant or stupid.

Thor continued to argue, not paying attention to what little the fight was doing to his father. "March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they never dare try to cross our borders again."

"You are thinking only as a warrior."

"This was an act of war!" Thor cried out.

"It is the act of but a few, doomed to fail." Odin tried to point out to his son. His way of seeing this was logical but Thor could not see it in his blindness.

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard-" Thor began. Loki frowned, Thor was not king, the Frost Giants invading the vault had put a halt to the crowning ceremony right before he was named King.

"But you're not King," Odin paused in his reply, "Not yet."

Knowing Thor had lost the argument with their father, Loki zoned out of the rest of the discussion but stayed in the room in case something interesting did happen. Many of the conversations between the Allfather and the god of thunder were rather boring but Loki made sure to stay through many of them. He needed to know the weaknesses of his father and brother. Thor's weaknesses were easy, he was too impulsive and thought that hitting things was the answer to everything. Loki had a more logical way of looking at things and he was considered a genius when he stood beside his oaf of a brother.

He cleared his thoughts when Thor stomped out and he left on his own shortly after. Odin remained in the weapons vault for a moment before leaving behind his sons. Loki followed Thor through the castle, trailing behind him but not seen by his hot headed brother. He walked into the dining room shortly before Thor flipped a table over in anger while giving out a cry of rage. Loki stepped around the food littered across the floor to sit down on the steps beside Thor just as he was sitting down himself.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother." Thor murmured before sighing with defeat. "This was to be my day of triumph."

"It will come. In time." Loki assured Thor even though he wished he didn't have to say those words. He never wanted his realm to suffer under the idiotic rule of Thor but it would come eventually; all the Frost Giants had done was delay the inevitable. Thor was the first born and the heir to the Allfather. Even if Loki would be a better ruler, it would never come to pass. Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral walk into the room but both brothers ignored them and continued on with their conversation as if they weren't there. "If its any conciliation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything." Loki began saying things that he knew Thor wanted to hear. "If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again, next time with an army!"

"Exactly!"

"There's nothing you can do without defying father." Loki met Thor's eyes and fainted shock and denial, "No, no, no, no, no. I know that look!"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor persisted, thinking Loki would easily come over to his way of thinking; which Loki allowed him to believe.

"It's madness!" Loki argued with Thor knowing full well that he was only driving Thor more towards the idea.

Volstagg decided to step into the conversation at that moment, "Madness, what sort of madness?"

"We're going to Jotunheim."

"What?!" Volstagg managed to choke out.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god; this is Jotunheim!" Fandral exclaimed in disbelief at what he had heard the prince say.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket. We will just be looking for answers." Thor assured the others but it was easy to see that he wouldn't just stop at answers. The Frost Giants would probably give them answers without any problems but Thor's temper was what would cause a battle.

Sif looked at him, "It is forbidden!"

Thor looked at them all in turn, set on getting his way, "My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?" he waited for confirmation before continuing on. "Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?" Again he waited for confirmation. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

Sif refused to give in to Thor and gave him the truthful answer, "I did."

"True, but I supported you, Sif. My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

The group left at once, and called for their respective horses before leaving the palace and galloping down the bridge to the Bifrost. At the end of a rainbow bridge over water was the sphere structure with a hollow cone protruding from it. Before the entrance of the Bifrost, a gatekeeper stood there facing towards Asgard.

"Leave this to me." Loki told the others before dismounting and coming to a stop in front of the gatekeeper. "Good Heimdall-" He began before he was cut off.

"You are not dressed warmly enough." He paused to hear Loki's stuttering before continuing on, "Do you think that you can deceive me?"

"You must be mistaken..." Loki found himself at a loss for words despite his reputation.

Thor stepped in at that moment and stood just off to the side of Loki yet still in front. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

Heimdall looked at them all in turn with glowing golden eyes, "Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

Thor took that as a means of allowing them to go, "Then tell no one where we have gone until we have returned. Understand?" he walked past Heimdall and into the Bifrost.

When the others were passing Heimdall and Loki, Volstagg decided to add in a small word of his own. "What happened, silver tongue turned to lead?"

"Tell the Allfather that we have gone to Jotunheim as soon as we are gone. I do not trust Thor there with his temper." Loki whispered to Heimdall as he passed. Heimdall followed and promptly took his place at the center of the Bifrost.

Heimdall turned on the Bifrost before turning to them and warning them, "Be warned, I will honour my oath to protect this realm as it's gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."

Volstagg turned to look at him, "Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?"

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today." Thor assured him.

"None do." Heimdall replied and with that, he fully powered the Bifrost and the group got pulled into the bridge and sent down to Jotunheim.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so with that I must apologize. It was longer than I had anticipated but I hope it was good none the less. I will be adding the next chapter soon as I want to get onto my own content as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who reads andor reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, thanks for taking the time out of your day to give this story a short and read it over, it means a lot. I had planned to update this sooner but had forgotten that this week is finals week for school. After this week I have semester break so I have a couple days to write and update. I hope to get one or two chapters out then. This chapter ends the basic review of the first movie with some changes and now I will be going into my own ideas so it might be harder for me to write. I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Landing down onto solid ground, Loki stepped out of the light of the bifrost and into the frozen waste of Jotunheim. He could feel that the air was crisp but the cold never actually reached him. He dismissed it quickly and glanced around. Taking in his surroundings, he noted that the only living beings in the area were Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, and him. The frost giants had to know that they were here, the bifrost's beam was rather obvious; no one could miss it.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun voiced what most of them were thinking. They weren't allowed on Jotunheim and this was a direct defiance of Odin's orders. Thor couldn't see past his own rage to notice what this visit could cause and he was too far in his ways to listen to what anyone said. The only thing Loki could think of that could possibly save them was to go along with him and try to keep Thor's anger contained.

"Let's move." Thor ignored Hogun and began the long walk towards the Jotun palace in the distance; if you could call it a palace. What remained of the kingdom was nothing more than half fallen over pillars and destroyed walls. The frost giants had been unable to rebuild after the war when the Casket was taken away, thus, Jotunheim was left in ruins until such a time as it was returned to them. As they approached what looked to have once been a throne room, Loki began to sense others around them. The Jotun's approached the hall with care, staying to the edges of the area with curiosity.

"Where are they?" Sif muttered. She hadn't seen the frost giants at the edge of the throne room and from the looks of Loki's companions, the rest hadn't either.

"Hiding, as cowards always do." Thor's quick reply was heard before they came to a stop a couple meters from the foot of the once standing throne.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A voice cut through the frigid air. The owner of the voice could not be seen but there was no doubt in Loki's mind that it was Laufey, king of the frost giants. Loki narrowed his eyes at a slight movement to the side of and behind the throne. He could just make out the form of a Jotun before red eyes were turned his way.

"I am Thor Odinson." Thor called out to Laufey. Everyone in the nine realms knew who the son of Odin was, but the need to introduce himself arose anyways.

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin if full of traitors." Laufey's gaze travelled over the six companions but didn't stop on anyone in particular. He was calm; calmer than he should have been with the god of thunder and the god of mischief in his realm.

Thor however, was anything but calm. "Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" He shouted, his face turning red with anger.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. And why have you come here; to make peace? You long for battle, you crave it. You are nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." Laufey taunted Thor. Unfortunately, everything Laufey said was true, whether Thor knew it or not.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery."

Loki stepped up behind Thor, keeping his eyes on Laufey while doing so. "Thor, stop and think. Look around you; we're outnumbered." He warned his brother. He knew that trying to reason with Thor was helpless but he had to try; no one else was going to. The only problem was their inability to get along. Very few things could calm Thor down once he was in a state like this, and anyone who had spent even five minutes with the brothers knew that Loki was not one of them.

"Know your place brother." Thor growled.

"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey looked past them with unfocused eyes; though, it was hard to tell with them being red. The way he spoke was as though he didn't want a war. Loki thought about it for a moment; it was true. Bringing a war upon Jotunheim would not be good for anyone. The frost giants hadn't recovered from the last battle and another would only bring further unneeded bloodshed. If the situation was thought through as a king would, everything Laufey was saying was correct and for the good of his people as well as the Asgardians.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki studied another frost giant that was approaching before he turned around to leave. "Come on, brother." He sighed a little with relief as Thor turned to follow but was stopped dead in his tracks by the taunting words that left the mouth of the approaching frost giant.

"Run back home little princess."

"Damn." Loki muttered and he watched Thor loosen his grip on Mjölnir. Loki didn't even have a second to react before Thor had turned around and hit the frost giant square in the chest, launching him into the air and through an ice wall.

Time seemed to slow as Thor looked around at the giants and practically beckoned them to fight him. "Next?"

Not even half a minute had passed before the six of them were swarmed with frost giants. Thor was holding them off without breaking a sweat but the same couldn't be said about the other five. Loki lost track of the rest of them within moments and was too busy keeping track of the giants around them. Loki flicked a couple throwing daggers at a few frost giants who had made it past Thor and were racing towards him.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" Loki cursed as Thor's voice was easily heard above the battle. He could no longer see his brother but he knew from the mass of frost giants crowding in one area that Thor was there.

Loki threw a spell at an approaching Jotun, knocking him out cold on the ground. Raising a couple daggers, Loki stood above the giant. He looked down at the unconscious warrior for a moment before backing away; he couldn't kill a defenseless being, even if it was a monster. They were doing nothing wrong, only protecting their homeland from the Asgardians who had started the battle. Looking up from the comatose giant, Loki saw another running straight towards him. His eyes widened with fear and he took a step back to the edge of a cliff. He looked between the far drop behind him and the approaching threat. Closing his eyes shut he waited for the frost giant to hit him.

Loki felt a slight tingle as the Jotun fell through him and into the abyss. He smirked and disappeared, the projection dissolving into the air leaving the real Loki hidden behind a jut in the ice. While hidden, he took the moment to survey the battle and realized how badly it was going. The Jotun's were clearly on the winning side.

A cry of pain could be heard from Volstagg, quickly followed by a warning to not be touched by the frost giants. Loki stepped out from behind the ice only to come face to face with a giant. He reached out to cast a spell but his arm was grabbed and held in a tight grip. Loki shared a look with the frost giant as he remembered Volstagg's warning. He watched in shock as his armour started to flake away from his arm. He struggled and at the last second he stabbed the Jotun, wrenching his arm free just as the last piece of armour he had on his arm fell off. Loki sighed with relief when his arm was left unscathed and untouched before he launched himself back into battle.

"Thor!" Sif called out from where Fandral had just been stabbed by spikes of ice. They were losing the battle and it would only be moments before they lost one of their own.

"We must go!" Loki yelled and joined Sif and the Warriors Three as they grouped together.

"Then go!"

Loki began to run with the other four, leading them back to the area where the bifrost had left them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mjölnir take out a line of giants and briefly wondered if they could win the battle if they stayed. That fleeting thought was quickly left behind as the ground rumbled beneath their feet and a wall near the throne began to crack. It took mere seconds for Loki to see a great eye staring at them from a hole in the wall. The only thought left was that of running away as far as they could possibly go from the monster. Loki stumbled slightly as the ground started to fall beneath them; thanks to Thor no doubt. As they reached the bifrost site they stopped and looked behind. The great monster was nowhere to be seen and all the frost giants had been left behind fighting Thor.

"Heimdall, open the bridge!" Loki yelled up into the sky praying that the gate keeper wouldn't leave them there while at the same time cursing him for not getting Odin. They should never have reached the palace; Heimdall was given plenty of time to warn the Allfather of their situation and put a stop to Thor's idiocy.

Two huge clawed hands came up from the abyss in front of them and the face of the monster was soon in full view of them. He pulled his way up onto the ice and stood staring at them on two legs. He opened his mouth and let out a mighty roar only to choke on a god. Much to the surprise of everyone, Thor had taken Mjölnir and had flown straight through the mouth of the monster leaving a gaping hole. Thor landed in front of the falling monster, kneeling at the landing as he usually did. He turned with a wide grin to face his comrades and Loki watched his smile falter.

Behind them was the full force of Jotunheim gathered to fight them. This would definitely be seen as a threat to Asgard, there would be no way that Heimdall would open the bridge for them. They would indeed be left to die in the frozen wastes of Jotunheim. That thought had just passed through Loki's mind when a beam of light shot through the sky and the bifrost was opened. He stood puzzled for a moment until he saw a figure being dropped onto the ground; it was his father.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Loki heard Thor cry out while he held his hammer in the air.

"Silence." Odin whispered in return before turning to the King of Jotunheim who had approached the Allfather using a spell that had an ice platform form beneath him.

"Allfather, you look weary."

"Laufey, end this now." Odin responded, more telling Laufey what to do than asking him.

"Your boy sought this out." Laufey glared.

"You're right, these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now, before there is further bloodshed." Loki knew it was wasted breath but Odin still tried to reason with the frost giant.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for, war and death."

"So be it."

Loki watched in horror as a dagger made of ice formed in the hand of Laufey and he stepped forward to attack Odin, his arm raised. Odin sent out a blast of magic sending Laufey meters away to hang off of a section of ice. Odin takes a quick look at the Asgardians before him before they got sucked into the bifrost and taken back to Asgard.

The rage of Thor was the first thing Loki saw when they had landed safe in the dome of the bifrost. "Why did you bring us back?"

Odin turned to Thor with an expression of pure anger and a small amount of tiredness. "Do you understand what you have done? What you started?"

"I was protecting my own people." Thor argued.

"You cannot even protect your friends, how do you hope to protect a kingdom!" He turned from Thor for a moment to address Sif and the Warriors Three. "Get him to the healing room, Now!"

Loki stood silently behind Odin while watching Fandral be taken away. Heimdall had left the room already so that left the three of them alone.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you are afraid to act. The Jotun's must learn to fear me just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You are forgotten everything I have taught you about a warriors patience." Odin looked away and out at Asgard for a moment remembering the conversations they used to have when his two sons were small boys.

"While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us. The old ways are done and you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls." Thor could hardly contain his anger at that point and Loki knew he would have to step in soon before either of them made a decision they would regret.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!"

Odin looked down at his feet, his voice lowering to a little more than a whisper. "Yes, I was a fool; to think that you were ready."

Loki mentally slapped himself for what he was about to do and he knew he was going to regret it but he couldn't leave Thor to fight this battle alone. He may have done things that bothered Loki before, many things, but Thor had honestly thought he was doing what was best for Asgard. He would not be a good king for quite a while but after this stunt, Odin wouldn't let him be one for at least that long. Loki had a clear idea about what Odin had in mind for Thor's punishment and he couldn't bring himself to let that happen.

"Father-" he paused for a moment to think over his words, "Thor has only done what is right for the kingdom. Can you not treat it as a simple mistake and teach him why his thoughts were not right? Thor had only been thinking in silence when I told him that the actions he wished to make were right. The Jotun's had to learn, but perhaps not in this way. If Thor is to take punishment for this than I shall stand there beside him as I agreed with his thoughts. Had I not said anything, he would have left the topic alone."

Odin turned to him with shock. "You will take responsibility for what your brother has done?"

Loki nodded slightly, "It surprises me too, but yes, I will."

"Very well; Loki Odinson, you have betrayed the command of your king. Through your manipulative ways with words and your hold over your brother, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war." Odin turned to the bifrost and put his staff into the opening to turn it on. "You have taken the blame for your brother and will take the punishment accordingly. You are unworthy of this realm, unworthy of your title, and unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed." With each section of the sentence he had wrenched a little more armour from Loki, tearing it off and dropping it to the ground. "I cannot take your magic away from you but I can bind it. In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

With the end of that last sentence, Loki was thrown back and into the bifrost. Before he was sent to another realm, he took a last glance at his surroundings. He looked at Asgard, his home, shining as always, everything going on as usual. The only thing different than usual was the looks on both faces of his father and brother. Thor's mouth was wide in shock and he looked as if he was going to protest. He said nothing. Odin however had unshed tears barely showing in his eyes; he hadn't wanted to do this but someone needed to be punished and Loki had taken the blame. With that, Loki closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken of this realm and dropped into another.

Opening his eyes, Loki watched the dusty ground of his new realm to become closer as he fell. He did everything in his power to stop the fall, slow him down, anything. Nothing happened, he couldn't use his magic. Just before he hit the ground, a car ran into him and launched him several meters back. He lay on the ground in immense pain while three mortals ran around him frantically. He opened one eyes to see a girl with wavy brown hair and glasses staring down at him with worry.

"How in the world are you not dead?" She mused aloud but she didn't expect an answer back and he never gave her one. "Where did you come from?"

Loki struggled to sit up but managed to do so without help, "What realm is this? Alfheim? Muspelheim? Svartalfheim?"

"New Mexico."

Loki sat thinking for a moment before he stood up, "Unimportant. Get me back to Asgard."

The girl cocked her head in confusion, "Asgard?"

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to the girl, "This must be Midgard." He muttered before turning on his heels and walking away from the girl and her companions.

"Town is that way. We can give you a lift." She called out to him before getting into her car and waiting there for a moment for him to respond.

Loki let out a sigh but he turned around and got into the vehicle. Inside he found three pairs of eyes staring at him but no one said anything. After another moment of silence the girl started the car and drove back to town.

"What is your name?" Loki asked softly; if he was stuck on this realm he may as well get to know someone.

"Darcy, and yours?"

"Loki."

* * *

><p><em>So, that was a little longer than before but not too bad I hope :) I would greatly appreciate it if you let me know what you think but seeing that you read it is also really nice. Hope you liked it and I will try to update soon. Thanks!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. Finals are over and the new semester is starting. My classes seem great so far but then again it is only the second day... Anyways, enough about me... How are you all doing?_

_I hope you all like the new chapter, it took me forever to come up with an idea for what to write in the middle of the story but I came up with one while watching Minecraft videos, lol. I had to write before the idea got lost in the cluttered place I call my brain so this is the outcome. Most of this chapter was written within a span of a couple hours so I apologize for any mistakes. This chapter isn't all in Loki's point of view and I added in a couple others so I hope you all like it, its actually making me nervous to post this. Anyways, enough of my ramblings... Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Loki covered his face with his hands in frustration at the arguing that was going on in the front seats of the vehicle.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" A woman with straight hair was almost yelling.

"He's fine, it was only a scratch." Darcy smiled slightly, her voice much calmer than the other woman's but not by much.

"A scratch? You hit him with your car!"

"I think that was legally your fault. And he was walking around fine before we left."

"Internal damage, have you ever thought of that?" The woman was persistent on Loki going to the hospital.

"I assure you-" Loki froze, not knowing her name.

"Jane…" she muttered in response.

"Thank you. I assure you, Jane, that I am not injured, internally or otherwise. If you could kindly pull over the vehicle once we get to town, I will be on my way. You can then go back to whatever you were doing out in the desert and I can find my way back to Asgard one way or another."

All was quiet in the car for a moment and Loki was grateful for the silence.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Darcy asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? I am going to go to Asgard eventually; Odin can't keep me here for long."

"I don't know where or what this Asgard is that you speak of but no, I mean tonight. Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?"

"I can't say I do." Loki confessed. He hadn't given any thought to where he would be staying while he was on Midgard. His only means of travel would be by vehicle or by foot since he lacked his magic, so that narrowed the area available to him down to this town. He didn't have money and couldn't conjure any so he couldn't buy his stay anywhere. He also didn't know anyone in the town let alone the realm and no one would let him in this late at night. Loki sighed, he may not have gotten along with anyone on Asgard or really belonged anywhere but he had always had a place to stay in. He never had a lack of shelter, clothing, or food, and now he had nothing.

"You can stay with us. We have a building just outside of town where we live and work; there's enough room for one more."

"Do not feel you need to do this because you pity me or because you hit me with your vehicle."

"Of course not, I'm simply offering you a place to stay."

Loki looked at her in shock; no one had ever been generous enough to offer him anything, let alone a place to stay. Whenever Loki was in need of something, everyone just assumed he could conjure it up with magic; no one understood that you couldn't fix everything with magic. After a moment he was finally able to answer her, "Thank you."

Silence filled the car again as they traveled towards where they would be staying. The only man in the car other than Loki hadn't said a word and hadn't acknowledged Loki at all since he had gotten in the car. Loki shrugged it off silently, preferring it that way, and he stared out the window at the night sky. The stars were different than the constellations of Asgard and much farther away, but no less stunning. Other than the moon and stars in the sky, there was no evidence that Loki had ever fallen from Asgard.

Loki was pulled from his thoughts when the car parked alongside a building consisting of windows and very few walls on the outside. He let himself out of the vehicle and walked towards the house in silence. The other three were behind him and Darcy unlocked the door to allow them in.

"We have a guest room at the back of the house; you are welcome to sleep there. Jane has some clothes from a former boyfriend of hers that you can borrow until we get you some of your own." Darcy pointed towards a door at the end of a hallway.

Loki nodded his thanks before entering his room and closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands in defeat. He had never believed Odin would send him to Midgard to spend his punishment. He had taken punishment before by Odin's hand; poison dripping on his face, having his mouth sewn shut, he could take the pain. He couldn't handle this, not alone.

A knock on the door forced him to shake the thoughts away and he opened the door. Jane was standing there awkwardly shuffling her feet while holding a bundle of clothes. "These are for you…" she muttered shoving the clothes in his arms before spinning and rushing off to her own room.

Loki muttered his thanks before closing the door again and setting everything on his bed. He changed into clothing more suited to this realm than his Asgardian attire before sliding into the bed and promptly closing his eyes. After the battle in Jotunheim and the arguments with his father, he was exhausted and he embraced sleep when it came to him.

* * *

><p>Standing on the bifrost, Frigga looked down at the void beneath her. Heimdall was beside her but he would tell her no news of her son. Loki had been sent to Midgard, that's all she knew; Odin and Heimdall both refused to tell her more. She stepped back in frustration and walked back to the palace; she hated not knowing how her son was. He was beyond her sight and there was nothing she could do to help him, not alone.<p>

Frigga strode inside the palace and wandered the halls before she saw Thor standing on a balcony overlooking Asgard. She came to a halt beside her eldest son and leaned on the railings.

"It had almost been mine and I almost lost it all within a couple hours. Not only that but I lost my only brother as well. Everything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong; Mother, what am I to do?" Thor's troubled eyes scanned the buildings and scenery that was Asgard.

"Get him back. Loki needs to return to Asgard, this is where he belongs."

Thor looked at her in shock and mild confusion, "But Odin has forbid him to come back until he deserves to. Nothing we do will change Father's decision."

"I am aware, but that doesn't mean we can't speed up Loki's process of deserving to come back. I know my son, he must feel terrible for what he has done and rightly so, but that doesn't mean he should be banished for what he did. I wish to help him but I cannot do so alone. Your Father has banned me from going to Midgard for the very reason of me wanting to help him, but he won't think twice of you travelling there. It is only right for the future King of Asgard and the ruler of the nine realms to travel and learn the ways of the other realms."

"I will help in whatever way I can. What do you ask of me?" Thor's eyes widened with hope; not all was lost for him and his family, their relationships could still be mended.

"Take this stone to your brother. Do not tell him what it is or who it is from, he will understand." Frigga pressed a glowing stone into the palm of her eldest son. She peered at it closely for a moment before closing Thor's hand over it. It was green in colour, with small swirls spiraling around it, constantly moving and glowing.

"What will it do?" Thor gazed at the stone in wonder before slipping it into one of his pockets.

"The less you know the better." Frigga murmured before walking off, "Make haste."

* * *

><p>Thor took no time to think before rushing out of the castle and down to the bifrost. He stopped inside the dome and asked Heimdall to open the bridge to Midgard. Heimdall did not question Thor and for that he was eternally grateful for he could not answer the questions without admitting to his treason. Right before he was going to travel to Midgard, Thor heard a commanding voice behind him. Odin's voice.<p>

"You cannot help your brother. He can never come back to Asgard for the safety of this realm and every other." Odin strode over to Thor and held out his hand, no doubt wanting the stone.

Thor clutched the gem in his hand refusing to let it go. "And why is that."

"He is a frost giant, and I will never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard." Odin snarled. His tone and demeanor had changed tremendously since Thor had last seen him. Odin no longer regretted sending his youngest son to Midgard and now saw the truth behind his actions, he could never have a frost giant ruling over the nine realms.

Thor stumbled back his mouth agape. "How is this possible? I have grown up with him, fought battles beside him, and shared stories with him. He is nothing but my brother."

"I took him after the battle of Jotunheim. He was small for a frost giant, the size of an Asgardian babe. He was left to die, I couldn't let that happen." Odin replied coldly before muttering softly, "Maybe I should have."

"Never say that. You don't mean it!" Thor shouted at his father, the person he had looked up to his whole life. Things were different now than they were when he was a child, he could see the truths and lies behind words spoken. Unfortunately, what Odin said was not a lie. In shock and surprise, Thor's grip on the stone loosened and it tumbled from his grip and fell into the bifrost. Thor may not be allowed to help Loki by giving him the stone, but it was within Loki's reach now, that would have to do.

* * *

><p>Late in the night, a flash could be seen crossing the sky on Earth. It appeared to be just like a shooting star but it had a green tint within its colour. It landed with a thud in the desert sand creating a crater in the ground. No one was around to see it land but the falling object was seen by many eyes as it fell.<p>

Not too far off in the distance a phone call was being made, "Coulson, we have a possible 084. Yes, an object of unknown origin. Yes, I understand. I will see you soon.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading everyone! I think I have a fairly solid idea for the rest of the story (it isn't nearly done, I hope...) so it won't take too long for me to update this time. Maybe a couple days depends on my schedule of ever changing activities. I hope you enjoyed!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_This update is going out a little later than I planned but it is done none the less. I hope you all enjoy it and I loved seeing the feedback from the last chapter. As much as I love writing the story and reading peoples reviews, I must say, seeing where people are from is by far my favorite part. I can see all the views and where people are viewing from and it is the most amazing thing for me to see. I even made a google map with a pin on every place that people have read from. There are no words to describe how I feel every time I see a new place that I can mark on the map, it is truly an incredible feeling. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I did writing it. Also, it anyone is wondering, when I write, I listen to Thor: The Dark World Soundtrack._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Waking up, Loki covered his eyes from the bright light streaming into the room he was in. He reached over to close the blinds before rolling out of bed and yawning. He lazily pulled on a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt that Darcy had provided before opening the door and wandering into the kitchen. It seemed as though no one was awake so he pulled some food out of a cupboard and he stuffed some in his mouth. He crunched on the small dry bits of food while staring at the packaging. He wondered what "breakfast cereal" was for a moment before he looked at the picture. It showed these squares in a bowl with a spoon. He shrugged and looked through the cupboards to copy the picture. Once he had the "Shreddies" in a bowl with a spoon he looked in the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. He poured some in before sitting down at the table and spooning some in his mouth; it wasn't terrible.

Finishing the food, he left the bowl there and wandered around the house. He stopped at the front door, unlocking it before stepping out into the warm morning air. He gazed around; there wasn't a huge difference between looking at it in the morning verses the night, there wasn't much to see. Noticing a town in the distance, he closed the door behind him and began walking that way.

Loki had only been walking for maybe two minutes before he heard footsteps behind him and panting breath. He turned to see Darcy jogging to catch up to him, still in her night clothes.

"What are you doing?" Darcy wheezed when she caught up and she bent over to catch her breath.

"Going to town, I am grateful you allowed me to stay the night but I do not wish to overextend my stay."

"I offered you a place to stay; you are welcome to it as long as you need. As long as it takes to get you home safe and sound" Darcy took hold of his wrist and started pulling him back towards the house.

Not wanting to be rude, Loki refrained from pulling his arm away and instead gently pried her fingers off of him. "I do not expect to be going home any time soon."

"Okay, look; Jane and Erik went off to work and left me behind to watch you. I normally go with them but they are giving me time off to make sure that you are okay. I like staying home and not working, please don't leave. If you leave, I have to go back to work." Darcy stared at him with wide pleading eyes.

Loki thought for a moment before caving, "Fine, but only for a week."

"Then we better find a way to get you back to… whatever you call it."

"Asgard, I come from Asgard." Loki growled softly at her inability to remember what they talked about the night before but he followed her back to the house none the less.

"Right, Asgard." Darcy muttered while busying herself in preparing food once they had reached the house. "Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes; well, attempting to."

"Will your attempt kill me?" Loki looked at her with raised eyebrows and a skeptical look.

"Not likely but possible." Darcy smiled and pulled stuff out of the refrigerator.

"Then I'll take some." Loki smirked at her response before sitting at the table waiting. He watched her movements before she looked obviously uncomfortable with him looking at her. He walked over to a book shelf and took a book before returning to his seat and opening it. He read in silence while she cooked. It wasn't long before she had finished and she set a plate of pancakes in front of him with a bottle of maple syrup.

He poked tentatively at them with a fork before slicing off a piece and putting it in his mouth. He chewed a couple times before gagging but he managed to swallow the bite.

"The syrup makes them better." Darcy pushed the bottle towards him but he shook his head.

"Nothing will make these better." Loki muttered before grabbing a glass of water and rinsing out his mouth, "You really are trying to kill me."

"They are perfectly fine. See!" Darcy cut off a piece and stuffed it in her mouth. She chewed once before leaping up from her chair and spitting the pancake into the trash can. "Okay, let's go out for breakfast."

"Please." Loki flicked his hand slightly to summon himself more presentable clothes before sighing when nothing happened. It would take a while before he got used to not having magic. He walked to his room and pulled on a pair of dark jeans, keeping the shirt he had on before. He joined Darcy by the front door and followed her outside and into the car. They drove in silence and stopped outside a diner in town. Loki got out of the car once Darcy had parked and he held the door of the diner open for her. He followed her to a table and opened the menu looking at the food with skepticism.

"Are you sure this is better than your cooking? They have pancakes on the menu too."

Darcy laughed, "The cooks make this food professionally, I log data in computers professionally, please excuse me for not knowing how to cook properly."

"So the food will not kill me?"

"No, now decided what to order or I will choose for you." Darcy closed her menu and tapped on the table impatiently.

Loki smirked before closing the menu, "I do not know what some of these foods are so I think it would be best for you to choose for me."

"Omelette and coffee it is." She muttered before calling over a waitress and telling her their order. The waitress smiled at Loki and looked at Darcy in distaste before walking away.

Loki glanced between the two of the women confused, "What was that about? Do you know her?"

"No, forget about it." Darcy snapped back and she glared at the waitress' back.

Loki shrugged it off before opening the book that he had snagged before he left the house. He didn't really understand what was happening, something about the birthday of a Halfling and the fireworks of a wizard. He continued to read through the story until the waitress placed a plate down in front of him as well as a mug.

Loki placed the book down on the table remembering the page number and he ate a piece of the thing that Darcy had called an omelette. He nodded in agreement of the taste and quickly finished it. Taking a sip of the coffee, Loki smiled before chugging the whole thing back. "This is good, I want another!" Loki raised his arm to smash it on the ground like the Asgardian culture but quickly stopped when seeing Darcy's panicked reaction.

"What are you doing?!" she yelped before wresting the mug out of his grip and placing it softly on the table.

"Throwing it on the ground; do you mean to say you do not do that on Midgard?" Loki questioned Darcy thoughtfully trying to remember what she had been doing before. There was nothing that he could remember that would contradict what he was doing.

"No, we don't." Darcy laughed stiffly before calming down. "We ask politely." She waved the waitress over and asked for another coffee for Loki.

Loki returned to his book only to look up when the waitress had returned. She leaned over; her breasts in Loki's face while she placed down the mug. She walked away, leaving a napkin with numbers scratched into it.

Loki frowned at the napkin before turning to Darcy, "Why was she doing that?" he asked her, ignoring the numbers that had no meaning to him.

"She was…" Darcy paused to think over her words, "Do I really have to explain this to you? You are a grown male, you're what? Mid-twenties?"

"I know why she was doing that, but _why._" He emphasized the last word so Darcy would understand what he meant.

"Oh, well, she doesn't think I'm good enough for you and thinks she would be better. She wrote her phone number on the napkin also."

Loki ignored the fact that he didn't know what a phone number was and he turned back to his book. "Just for the record, I'm over a thousand years old." He muttered softly.

Darcy choked on her coffee and leaned over in a coughing fit. Loki instantly went to her and helped her sit up. "What happened, are you alright?" he asked in alarm.

"Over one thousand year old!" she gaped at him, watching his move back to his own seat and sit down.

"Yes, I told you I wasn't from here, why is this such a surprise?" Loki leaned back in his chair and looked at her in interest.

"Okay, you have to start from the beginning and tell me everything one day."

"Fair enough." Loki took a sip from his coffee before turning back to the book, the wizard in the story was explaining to a Halfling about a dark lord and a ring. It still didn't make sense to him.

"How about we go shopping and buy you some clothes, you can't continue to wear Don's."

"Don?" Loki looked up at her questionably.

"Donald Blake, Jane's former boyfriend." Darcy replied before pulling money out of her purse and leaving it on the table with a piece of paper that the waitress had left for them a couple minutes before.

Loki nodded and left the diner, opening the door for Darcy on the way out. When they were in the car, Loki took a quick glance back at the diner and watched the waitress clean the table. Loki smirked as she picked up the napkin with her phone number on it and crumpled it in her hand.

Loki followed Darcy out of the car and into a clothing store and groaned when he saw everything around him. He didn't even need to have gone shopping before to know that this was going to be slow and torturous.

* * *

><p>Thor put his head in his hands in attempts to think. He was sitting outside the throne room but he could still hear snippets of Odin and Frigga's hushed argument. Odin was mad that Frigga had tried to help out Loki but she was denying it. No one was willing to take the blame for the stone falling to Midgard.<p>

He still couldn't believe what Odin had told him, Loki was a frost giant? How was that even possible? They had trained together as children, learned all about the nine realms together; Thor had gotten Loki out of all sorts of trouble just as Loki had done the same for Thor, just not nearly as often. If Loki really were of Jotun descent, wouldn't Thor have noticed?

Hearing the argument finish, Thor leapt up and left to his room before it was known that he was listening. Thor paused outside his room for a moment before turning and making his way down the hallways to Loki's room. He stopped outside the door for a moment to decide whether he really wanted to go in before opening the door and stepping into the mostly green room. He scanned over the room for a moment since he hardly came in here. The bed posts and the trimming of the bedspread were gold but the rest of the room was varying in shades of green and black.

Thor went straight to Loki's bookshelf and pulled down some books that he thought would contain the information he was looking for. After an hour or so, Thor had given up; there was no information that would prove useful to him. On his way out of the room, a drawing on Loki's desk caught his eye. He walked over to look at it and found the exact thing he was looking for; the green stone that Frigga had given Thor.

Thor couldn't understand much of what was written on the page but he understood the general idea of the stone's meaning. When Loki was a child, he couldn't control his magic very well and Frigga had given him the stone to help control it. Apparently it contained an amount of Loki's magic that could only be taken out by Loki himself. Frigga wanted Loki to have it so he could at least use some magic.

The paper slipped out of Thor's grasp as he left the room in a hurry, going to his mother's chambers. He knocked on the door and waited to be let in before he explained what he had found out. Once he finished, he voiced the question at the front of his mind. "Why are you giving it back to him? He deserves this punishment; he can't come back to Asgard, not yet at least."

"When did my son start to sound like Odin? The amount of magic in the stone will not give Loki the ability to reach Asgard but should he be in trouble, he can protect himself."

"We trained with weapons; he can protect himself without magic." Thor argued. He felt bad for fighting with his mother so soon after she had argued with Odin but he needed to understand her actions.

"There are no swords or daggers available to him on Midgard. It has been many years since they stopped using such weapons. Loki cannot protect himself against weapons he has never seen or heard of."

"In all his time spent reading, he must know something!"

"Not on this topic; information on Midgard within the last few centuries are not available outside of Earth. Loki's vast knowledge on different realms will not help him now. Only his family can." Frigga reached out to take Thor's hand, desperate for him to see her way of thinking. She couldn't save Loki alone, she needed Thor's help. Loki needed Thor's help.

* * *

><p><em>In case it wasn't fairly obvious or you have not read or seen the movies, the book Loki was reading was the Lord of the Rings. I am a HUGE Lord of the Rings fan so I had to add that in somewhere. I am a bigger fan of the Lord of the Rings than I am Marvel if that is even possible to believe. Also, the stone is all my own idea with the help of a friend; I wanted to get SHIELD into the story somehow and this seemed like the easiest way for me to incorporate them in. Somewhat... Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, thanks for reading the story and reviewing, it all means so much to me. I am between writing this story and my novel but I should still be updating this at the regular time. For me, I write on Sunday nights, edit around midnight, and release around 1 in the morning. I finish it all in one night oddly enough, and I'm surprised that when I read it over again the next day or whatever it doesn't have too many mistakes. Sorry if I don't catch mistakes though, I think best in the evening and I don't want to start writing one night and continuing after I loose my train of thought the next night. Anyways, I am thinking of posting my novel on the fiction press part of the website thing but I am worried someone might steal my idea. For the meantime I will just have my friends read and edit it if they want. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Loki fell face first onto the couch in the living room as soon as he had made it into the house. Darcy had spent the last three or four hours dragging him through stores and throwing clothes at him to try on. He had done everything she had asked without too many objections but there was no way she was dragging him shopping again, at least clothing shopping. She had taken him shopping for food afterwards and that had been a little more manageable. They had gotten enough food for the four of them for about a week, so after that they would have to shop again. Most of Loki's new wardrobe consisted of dark jeans and t-shirts in varying dark colours, usually around green, dark blue, gray, and black. Loki's compliance had ended as soon as Darcy had pushed him towards a hair dresser. He had instantly taken their bags, shoved them in the car, and refused to leave the vehicle until she no longer wanted his hair cut. She had called him a baby afterwards; she was going to regret that someday.

Loki looked up from the pillow to see Darcy struggling to carry their shopping bags through the doorway. He chastised himself for not taking the bags in and he was beside her in an instant, taking them off her hands. He placed the grocery bags in the kitchen and dropped his clothing in the room he was temporarily occupying. He had refused to let her pay for the clothing but in the end she had paid since he didn't have money. Returning to the kitchen, Loki assisted Darcy in putting away the groceries before taking over the couch again. He pulled out his book again and continued to read it.

He stayed that way for hours until Jane and Erik returned. Darcy had taken to cooking dinner an hour earlier and turned down his help when he had offered; he couldn't cook anyways. They ate together at the dinner table and talked about the days adventures. Jane and Erik had been furiously studying the ways in which Loki had fallen to Earth while Darcy and Loki had been shopping. Loki would have given anything to have been helping Jane and Erik.

"I still have no idea how this is even possible; we spent all day looking at the reading but we are no closer to figuring this out!" Jane complained, poking at her food with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's called the bifrost; it's a pathway that can be created throughout the different realms in Yggdrasil." Loki explained before stuffing a piece of broccoli in his mouth. He chewed for a moment before swallowing and continuing, "The Aesir and many others in every realm use it as transportation to go back and forth through the realms. The only realms that don't actively use it are Midgard, Svartalfheim, Muspelheim, Helheim, and Jotunheim." He cringed at the mention of the last realm and hoped that the others had not noticed it. He didn't want to think of the mistake he made that had him exiled.

"Yggdrasil? Aesir? Midgard? Svartalfheim? Muspelheim? Helheim? Jotunheim?" Jane looked at him in complete confusion.

"Oh, for Odin's sake, read before you ask stupid questions!" Loki stood up from the table and went to the book case. He scanned over the titles before pulling out a book and dropping it in Jane's lap.

"What is a book on mythology going to do? It's nothing but stories." Jane placed it on the table and pushed it away from her.

Erik spoke up for the first time in about ten minutes and he picked up the book. "I think I know what Loki is getting at, and I don't like what I'm thinking." He leafed through the pages and stopped at a picture of Thor holding Mjölnir, talking about Thursday, Thor's Day. "These are stories I was told as a child, how is this possible?"

"Not everything you read is true, but not everything you read is false. There is a fine line between the two and even in mythology the lines are crossed. Much of what Midgardians know about the "gods" as you call us is false but there is some truth to the words you write."

"So you are the trickster they speak of in the myths."

"Yes, I have played tricks on my brother and I have paid for it by my father's hand. I will not say whether I deserved all of it, I can't say I did, but Odin had his reasons." Loki shrugged and sat down at the table again.

"So you gave birth to an eight legged horse?" Erik looked up from the book with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Loki snatched the book away from Erik and looked down at the pages. It spoke of him shape shifting into a horse and giving birth to Odin's horse Sleipnir. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I did no such thing, you mortals are so stupid sometimes. I can shape shift, but never have I given birth to anything, let alone my fathers horse."

"What about Thor dressing as a woman to get his hammer back?"

Loki broke out laughing, handing the book back to Erik, "That one is true, and it was very amusing."

"And the punishments you went through? What about them?" The other man's expression turned sharply from laughter to serious.

Loki shuddered with the memories, "Much of it was true, story tellers rarely pass up the chance to make me seem evil."

"Even the tree?"

"I assume you mean the time Odin imprisoned me in a tree?" Loki looked at each of the humans in turn quickly before turning back to Erik for confirmation.

"Yes, I remember hearing about it as a child but I can't recall what really happened." Erik closed the book and handed it to Jane to take a look at.

"Well, in an attempt to take over Asgard, I released a giant that was in Thor's care. This was not one of my smartest plans, mind you, and it didn't work of course. Odin was tired of my mischievous ways and he imprisoned me in a tree until someone would shed a tear for me. It took quite a long time for me to free myself but eventually I was able to cause a leaf to fall off the tree and hit Heimdall in the eye causing him to cry. I can't say it was my best escape from punishment but it was definitely one of the top few."

Darcy snickered, "You were trapped in a tree? You let a giant loose and all Odin did was trap you in a tree? That is a sad punishment; I thought you were tortured and such."

"That was one of the less painful punishments. Odin had snake venom dripped on my head before; that was by far the worst one." Loki shuddered at the memory before standing up and taking his plate. "Thank you for dinner, I think I will retire for the rest of the evening." He placed his plate on the counter before taking his book and locking himself in the room he was occupying for the time being.

* * *

><p>It was hours later before someone knocked on the door to his room, "What?" Loki snapped, getting off the bed and throwing open the door with a murderous look in his eyes.<p>

Darcy backed off and pressed herself against the wall behind her. Loki softened his look slightly at her fear and waited there impatiently, "What do you want."

"I'm sorry for making fun of your punishments; I just read up on them and they sounded awful. I made a mistake and I don't expect you to forgive me for it but you might want to come with me." Darcy apologized softly.

"Why?"

"There is something on the TV you might want to see." She walked down the hallway quickly, avoiding his glares.

Loki followed her with a sigh and sat down on the couch just as a flash of green shot across the screen. He sat forward when a disembodied voice started speaking of a swirling green stone that would burn people when they touched it. "Where is that?" Loki asked suddenly and stared at the facility that was built around the stone, his stone.

"I don't know, in the general area where we found you? Maybe a ten minute drive from it?" Darcy explained before pausing at an aerial view of the fenced off area. She pointed to a blackened spot on the ground in the top corner of the screen. "That is where you came down; I'm surprised they haven't found that yet."

"I need to go there now." Loki stood up and put on his shoes.

"The feds have got it locked up; there is no way to get there."

"I have to try, I need it back. Now." He threw Darcy's runners at her and stood impatiently at the door for her.

"The stone that burns people? I don't think so. All this is going to achieve is you injuring yourself."

"It won't hurt me. I promise."

Darcy pulled on her shoes, yelled at Jane that they would be back, and grabbed her car keys. "Fine, but if you get arrested, I had nothing to do with it."

"Fair enough." The door creaked on its hinges as Loki yanked it open and slammed it behind them. In the time it took for Darcy to lock the door, Loki was already sitting in the car tapping his foot anxiously.

"Relax; a rock that no one can pick up won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Darcy laughed and drove them to the site. She turned off the lights when they were in view of the fences and she parked behind a hill.

"Stay here, don't let yourself be seen. If I don't come back in an hour, don't come looking and get yourself the hell away from here." Loki glared at her quickly before closing the door quietly and slinking off into the night.

Darcy nodded mutely before settling back in her seat with binoculars. Loki watched her for an extra moment to make sure she wasn't going to follow before he snuck off to the gate. He climbed over without difficulty and hid behind boxes, getting closer to the makeshift buildings. Seeing an entrance near him, he dashed into it and ran face first into a big muscled man guarding the entrance. Loki stumbled back and raised his hands in defense. The man was easily two times bigger than him but the size difference didn't worry him. Loki had grown up fighting Thor, magic or no magic, and mortals wouldn't be an issue compared to Thor and Mjölnir.

Loki shifted into a defense stance and waited for the blow that was inevitably going to come his way. When the man struck, Loki jumped back lightly, taking the man's arm and twisting himself under it, pinning it behind his back. Loki then stepped on the back of the man's leg and pushed him to the ground. Loki struck his head, knocking him unconscious before continuing on through the tunnels.

He fought through the tunnels silently, taking down the guards as they came before he made it near the center. He stood at the exit of his tunnel at the glowing stone that was lighting up the room, it recognized his presence. He took a step forward into the room before he was yanked back and thrown through the wall into the dust outside. The hulking form in the hole was blocking all the light from his stone and casting a giant shadow down onto him.

Loki let out a breath before standing up. He did a quick check to see if anything was broken before walking back to the man. He was much bigger than the first man, even bigger than Thor; but he had fought Jotun's; this wouldn't be very hard. In a couple well placed hits and maneuvers, Loki had the man lying on the floor moaning. Triumphantly, Loki stepped back into the room and jumped over the railing, landing on the soft sand beneath. He strode over to his gem and lifted it with ease allowing the warm glowing feeling to take over his body. He closed his eyes in relief as he felt the familiarity of his magic weave its way inside him. It circulated within his bloodstream and warmed him everywhere causing his toes to curl. The pleasant sensation had overwhelmed him and he forgot to watch around him.

An arrow flew towards him and lodged itself into his shoulder, causing him to drop the stone. The magic was already in his clutches and Loki opened his eyes to glare at his opponent standing in a container far up in the sky. Without seeing himself, Loki already knew that his eyes were glowing green with magic and he looked absolutely murderous. His opponent let go of another arrow flying straight towards Loki's chest. He caught it midair and threw it back at the man but aimed a little high on purpose. With a small amount of Loki's magic attached to it, the arrow sliced through the cord holding the container and it plummeted to the ground. The man jumped at the last moment and grabbed onto the cord above him, watching the container smash to the ground far below.

Loki's hand glowed with summoned magic as he prepared to launch a ball at the man. He raised his arm to throw it when he was tackled from behind and knocked unconscious when his head hit a piece of the box on the ground. The glow in his hand flickered before fading back into Loki's subconscious.

* * *

><p><em>That wasn't the best chapter I've ever written and I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes so I skipped most of it. I hope you all like it anyways and I'm sorry for the mistakes and such. Enjoy!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, it's a smaller chapter than usual but I've been having problems with my laptop so I didn't want to write a whole ton and loose it all a couple minutes later. It was 3/4 charged but kept turning off randomly and without warning and wouldn't turn on for five minutes or so. I don't understand what was going on but it seems to be stable now. I hope it doesn't crash anytime soon, I won't be able to get a new laptop for another year and a half. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Loki squinted at the stark white walls in the room he was imprisoned in. He glanced around at his surroundings to see a small window behind him and a man to his right in the corner watching him. He struggled against the bindings on his wrists and ankles but neither would loosen enough for him to get out. He would use his magic to escape but he only had a limited amount and it couldn't hurt to get some information from his captors first.

"Who are you?" Loki growled, flexing his fingers to get circulation back into them.

"Agent Coulson of SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. But the better question is who are you?"

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

"SHIELD? No, we are a highly classified organization trained to fight threats like you. Once again, who are you?"

Loki grinned slightly, he wasn't going to tell the son of Coul who he was. He wouldn't use magic to escape and keep his identity safe but he was using a small amount to get information. He had been practicing magic long enough to know the most efficient ways of getting information without using a lot of magic; the amount he was using was hardly noticeable.

"Fine, where have you received your training? You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops." Coulson stepped forward, attempting to press Loki for information that he wasn't going to get.

"Then I can see what their future professions will be." Loki smirked and looked at Coulson without blinking. He had faced worse interrogations in his life and worse people; even then he hadn't said a word.

Coulson looked startled at the sound of a beep and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Would you please excuse me."

Loki waited until he had gone before attempting to release himself of his bonds again. They were tight, but not enough to make it impossible to get out. After a moment of twisting his hands he managed to pull one free and he set off working on the other. SHIELD wasn't going to let him free, whoever they were, so he would have to get out himself. Darcy and her colleagues might have attempted to get him out or were planning to try to help but he wasn't hopeful. He had to fend for himself; he couldn't trust anyone but himself.

After he was unbound, Loki stood up and looked around the room for a way out other than the door. The window wasn't big enough and there was nothing else. He didn't want to go out the same way he had gotten in, but he would fight if he needed to. He tested the doorknob to find it surprisingly unlocked, clearly Coulson didn't believe he could get out. He closed the door lightly behind him and shuffled along the hallway silently with his back to the wall. Peeking around each corner, he traveled slow and cautiously in case other people were around.

He made it halfway through the base by what he could remember before an alarm sang loud and clear through the building. Loki cursed lightly under his breath before picking up his pace and becoming a little more reckless. He couldn't let himself be caught again; he had to get out even though it meant leaving his gem behind. It was precious to him because it came from his mother, but he would have to come back for it later after SHIELD had decided it was invaluable now. It was nothing but a green stone to them now that Loki had taken its magic, the only thing it held was sentimental value, and perhaps value to someone who also practices the art of magic. The stone could still hold magic for people to come back for later, much like it did for Loki.

He reached fresh air just as he heard shouting behind him, he had been found, but he could also get away now without having to fight. Leaping the fence on the outer boarder of the facility, Loki took off running in the direction of the town; he didn't care if it was the right town, anywhere that wasn't in the clutches of SHIELD was good enough for him.

He reached Darcy's house by mid-day and he knocked on the door. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to escape from a secret organization, he figured they would have had more protection and training. He had asked Darcy to leave him behind if he had been gone for an hour; he had been gone for most of the night she was surely home by now. The door was flung open and he found himself holding Darcy to his chest while she hugged him.

"I can't believe you made it out! I knew they had locked you up but I couldn't think of any logical way to get them to release you. I'm sorry I left you behind."

Loki patted her lightly on the back, "I told you to leave me behind, do not apologize. And of course I made it out, I am a god."

"Not really, you are born and you die just as I do. Plus, at this moment, you are more human than you were before you fell to Earth." Darcy looked up at him with huge brown eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, the girl had grown on him. She hadn't shied away when she had found out who he was, even after she had read up on what he had done in his past.

"Give or take five thousand years." Loki muttered softly, "And I suppose I am more human than anything at the moment."

Darcy glared mockingly up at him before pushing him playfully and stalking back into the house. "So, why did you want the stone? What is so special about it that you would risk getting arrested to obtain it?"

"When I was a child, I had little control over my magic and my mother, Frigga, gave me the stone to help. Part of my magic would be kept in it so when I got angry the damage wouldn't be nearly as bad, and when I aged, I forgot about the stone and my missing magic. I only obtained a portion of my magic, and the amount that I didn't have, I do now. By holding the stone yesterday before I was caught, I was able of absorb the magic and reclaim it as my own. I may not be as powerful as I was before, but at least now I am not completely defenseless. I should be able to take care of myself from now on."

"Oh no, you are not leaving here right after I spent money on you and bought you brand new clothes. You are staying here until you are able to get back to Asgard safely." Darcy turned around and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the couch and pushing him onto it so he was sitting.

"Fair enough, I suppose I should allow you to get more days off of work also. I owe you for making you take me to a secure area and asking you to watch me get attacked and arrested." Loki leaned back into the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. He was getting really comfortable in the house, he didn't mind staying there and Darcy's company was getting more tolerable by the second.

"Exactly." Darcy sat down beside him and studied him for a moment, "Do you have to go back to Asgard? I actually like having you around here."

"As I like being here, but this is not my home. I must return when my sentence is complete and I am again accepted in my family. I fear my relations with my family will be even worse though, Odin wouldn't have done this unless he thought there was no other option."

"You can't stay here with me? Why would you go back to a family that doesn't really want you there?"

"Because even though they usually don't want me around, sometimes they do. And when they do, I have to be there."

"I suppose that makes sense. But until then, I will enjoy your company while I have it." She turned away from him and leaned down so her head was resting on his chest. Normally he would have opposed it but he had gone through a lot today and a little bit of human contact would be good for him. He leaned his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Can you tell me a story about Asgard, a battle or something that you have been through?" Darcy asked, her voice a little distant with thought.

"Of course." Loki replied and he launched into a story on the time he and Thor had fought a bilgesnipe.

* * *

><p>Thor walked up to the bottom of the steps at the foot of his father's throne. He knelt at his feet for a moment before standing up. "I apologize for what I have done." He murmured softly before gazing at Odin's cold unforgiving eyes.<p>

"Loki must not come back to Asgard. Because of that, I must ask you to do one thing for me. By doing this one thing, I will forgive you for the mistakes you have made and you will become king as you wish."

Thor's eyes widened in hope, he would do anything to make up for his mistakes; Odin only had to say the word. He nodded enthusiastically and he waited for his orders.

"Send the Destroyer after Loki, make sure he never returns. I do not care if he or anyone else should die in the process. This must be done for the safety of our kingdom."

Thor's soaring heart plummeted to the ground as he heard the words fall from the lips of the person he looked up to most. He looked down for a moment contemplating his options before looking up again with determination. "I will do it."

"Of course you will, my boy. Now remember, you are not killing people in cold blood, you are doing a favour for all of the nine realms, they will look up to you for eternity if you complete this." Odin placed his hand on Thor's shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. He handed his son his staff before walking off to his chambers.

"They will all be looking up to me while I look down on myself." Thor muttered but he called upon the magic in the staff to summon the Destroyer on Midgard to destroy Loki. He couldn't allow his brother to return to Asgard, Yggdrasil would fall if he did.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, once again I apologize for it being shorter than usual but I wanted to get it out at my normal time. From what I can tell, there are only going to be a couple more chapters but I am leaving it open for a sequel should I feel up to it. I enjoy writing this so I am contemplating it. I would have to think of an idea for the sequel though. Anyways, hope you like it!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Another short chapter I'm afraid but this wasn't written during my usual writing time so I think that's fine. I felt kind of bad leaving you all with that chapter ending and I didn't have homework tonight so I decided to treat you guys with another chapter. If all goes the same as always, I will be updating again at my usual time, between 12-1 am PST on Monday morning. I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A deep rumble filled the air and shook the ground; it could easily be mistaken as thunder except it was a clear and cloudless day. Loki shot to one of the many windows and peered out, his brows creased with worry.

"Is that one of your friends from Asgard?" Darcy called over, standing up from the couch and walking to stand beside him.

"From Asgard? Yes. A friend of mine? No, I don't have any friends." He backed away from the window and went into his room. He slipped into his Asgardian leather before returning to the window.

"Friend or foe to Midgard?" She asked once he had returned in his finery.

"Undoubtedly a foe. What do you have here for weapons?"

"My taser."

"I fear that may not help in this situation but keep it with you anyway." He waited until Darcy had retrieved her weapon before he went to the front door. "I must ask you to stay here; it will be dangerous for you to participate in a battle between gods."

Darcy took a look out of the window with wide eyes, "I – I don't think that's a g—god…" she stuttered on her words but was finally able to get the sentence out.

Loki walked over to see a giant metal form walking through town destroying everything in its wake. "No, that is definitely not a god; that is the Destroyer. But a god is controlling it."

"And which god would that be?"

"Either my father or my brother; and since my father wouldn't send it after me himself due to the wrath of my mother, it would be Thor in charge."

"Why would your father or brother send this thing after you?!" Darcy almost shouted, while turning to him in shock.

"My father would send it after me because I put his realm in danger; my brother however is doing this under the command of my father."

"And your mother?"

"She doesn't know, or this wouldn't be happening. Stay here and don't leave unless you must. Keep yourself safe at all costs." Loki pushed her lightly farther into the house.

"You are as mortal as I am right now; I'm not leaving you to fight this thing alone." Darcy went to the door and opened it, waiting for him to follow.

"Yes, but the Destroyer won't stop until I am dead. If you die in my stead however, it will continue to rampage until I am dead. Your death would be needless and in cold blood, I will not stand for it."

"Then at least I can help rescue people who are caught in the middle of it."

"Fair enough, but you will leave as soon as I tell you too." Loki rushed out of the house and onto the dusty road. "Stay close to me."

When they had reached the street that the Destroyer was on, Loki surveyed the surroundings and seeing no one around he turned to Darcy, "You must leave now, but I must do this in case I die." He pulled Darcy towards him and kissed her firmly on the lips. After too brief of a moment, he let go and began to walk to meet the Destroyer and his brother head on.

"You can't die now." Darcy murmured as she began to back away into a store a block away, her fingers lightly touching her lips. She could still see front the store and it should be safe from there.

Loki turned from the woman he had begun to care about to look at the Destroyer. It was different than before as the light had gone out in its eyes, if only for a second. Thor was having difficulties controlling it, or so he thought. A few moments later, the glow returned to its eyes and it advanced towards him once more. It was different somehow, the way it was walking. Before it had been wary about where it was stepping and what it was destroying; now it didn't care at all. Someone else was controlling it now, Thor was no longer in charge.

Loki backed off to hide behind a car for a moment to think; why did someone else take the reins, what had happened to Thor? A brief second after that thought, another rumble filled the air and the light of the bifrost cut through the clouds in the background. Moments later, a form came hurtling through the air on the handle of a hammer.

Loki's brother dropped down beside him and laid his hand on his shoulder. "I have come to help, brother."

"Then who is in charge of the Destroyer now?" Loki was almost hysterical but he wouldn't show it.

"Father."

"I know I messed up but Odin sent me to Midgard to serve my punishment, what have I done now that would make him want me dead?"

"You deserve to find out a different way and I shouldn't be telling you this now but you have a right to know. You are adopted, Loki. After the battle in Jotunheim all those years ago, father found a babe abandoned in a temple. He was small for the child of a frost giant so he took him to save him from death; and so he was raised as a prince." Thor watched Loki's expression change from passive to outright furious.

"Why didn't he tell me this before? Why now? Why didn't he leave me to die?" Loki was almost in tears as he choked out the questions. "Why is he trying to kill me?"

"He can't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard, even if you are half Aesir. He convinced me of this and had me send the Destroyer here to kill you. It wasn't until you displayed affection to a mortal that I realized how terrible his order was, how I couldn't go through with it. Father has taken control now. He is set on killing you and he won't stop until the Destroyer is shattered. I do not ask you to forgive me for what I have done but I will help you in this battle, even if it will be our last together. I do hope that you will return to Asgard with me after this though."

"For that I thank you, but I can never come back to Asgard, not truly, not as long as Odin is ruling."

"And when his rule is over, I will welcome you back with open arms."

Loki peered above the car alongside Thor to look at the Destroyer, even with Thor's powers and the small amount of magic Loki had, it would still be a hard battle. The only thing they had going for them was the possibility of Odin not wanting to kill off both his heirs.

Together, the two men, raised as brothers, stepped out from behind the car and advanced on the Destroyer. The slats beneath its eyes moved and were replaced by flame which was shot out where they had been standing moment ago. It continued to send blasts at them while they dodged. Thor jumped forward to swing at its jaw and Loki sent out a couple projections to confuse Odin while Thor got some hits off. The battle was even.

* * *

><p>Frigga rushed into the great hall after hearing the news of the Destroyer being sent to kill her son. She ran up to the throne expecting to see her eldest son but instead seeing her husband. "How dare you try to kill Loki, and how dare you try to make Thor kill him!" She screeched at him, standing in front of Odin, her face red with rage.<p>

"He is Jotun; he cannot rule Asgard and the nine realms. I must kill him to prevent him from causing further harm. He is not my son." Odin replied, his voice distant as if he was in a trance. But he wasn't, he was in complete control of his own body, he was simply concentrating on controlling the Destroyer.

"You took him from Jotunheim, you made him a prince! You can't just save him as a child only to kill him as an adult. You made him your son; you raised him as your son!"

"But he was never equal to Thor; he was never supposed to get the throne. He keeps trying to take it. I granted him a long life, far longer than he would have gotten on that frozen wasteland. His life will now end."

"But it would end too soon; you cannot do this to my youngest son. He is my son whether he is a frost giant or not. If you kill him, I will never stand behind you in any of your decisions again, I will not allow myself to be seen as your wife." Frigga stood fuming above him and she knew her words had hit their mark when he shuddered and began to blink more frequently before closing his eyes.

She waited silently for him to reply but it never came. She shook him lightly, then heavily, before dropping him back against the throne again. Knowing what this meant, Frigga grabbed his staff and frantically tried to take control of the Destroyer without success. It could only be passed on, the control couldn't be taken.

* * *

><p>Loki noticed the light in the Destroyer's eyes flicker then go out for a moment and its movements ceased. He exchanged a questioning look with Thor but it didn't last long as the lights came on again. It was sending more brutal attacks than before leaving Loki wondering who was in charge this time.<p>

A rumble echoing through the desert brought Loki's attention to the bifrost site once more as it opened and deposited people. "If that is Odin, I swear I will kill him with my own two hands." Loki muttered before turning back to the Destroyer to continue fighting.

Moments later, Sif and the warriors three dashed up behind and pulled Thor and Loki out of the sight of the Destroyer.

"Who is in control of the Destroyer? Where is Odin?" Loki hissed, his patience very thin.

Sif shared a pitying glance with the warriors three before answering Loki's questions. "The Allfather has fallen into the Odin's sleep. Your mother tried to take control of the Destroyer but it did not allow her. It has gone rogue; no one is in control. It will never stop attacking until it is destroyed."

* * *

><p><em>So... I never promised I wouldn't leave you with a chapter ending almost as bad as the last, if not worse. I appreciate all the reviews from the last chapter and I enjoyed seeing the reactions of "OMG! I can't believe this!" Thanks for all the followers and favorites, you all light up my day every time I get an email telling me I have a new one. I almost don't mind the fact I'm getting spammed and it takes up most of my inbox! :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I can't wait to update; I will leave it a couple days just to torture you all further though. Thanks!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone, another chapter is done and it looks like there is one more chapter to go. Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, and follows, they all mean so much to me. I have an idea for another update after the last chapter but it wouldn't be the story or anything. Basically, if anyone wants to ask me a question about the story or my motive behind what I wrote at a certain time, I will answer then in the final update. It's just an idea, and if no one asks any questions, I probably won't have another update afterwards. Anyways, enough rambling from me, hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Loki took a step back from behind the car to watch what the Destroyer was doing; it was currently burning down buildings. He couldn't tell if it was looking for them or just destroying everything in its path; the latter was the most likely. "So, it was trained to only go after me. I suppose that no longer stands since it is rogue."

"No, it doesn't. It will go after anything and everything with a pulse. Actually, everything that's not flat land apparently." Sif replied watching the Destroyer level a building with a couple well placed lasers and swings from its arms.

"What are its weak spots?" Fandral furrowed his brows in concentration.

"No idea. Thor, you were controlling it for a little while, did you get any information?" Loki turned away from the Destroyer for a moment to look at Thor.

"It secretly wants to be a Jotun. No, of course I didn't get any useful information."

Loki cringed and looked away from Thor.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't say that. This is going to take a while to get used to." Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder in an apology.

"No one will ever get used to it." Loki shot back before shrugging the hand away. He stood up straight and walked out from behind the car to face the town's threat head on. It couldn't do anything worse to him that hadn't already happened. He shot a glance back to where Darcy was hiding in a building; it could still hurt one thing but he would sooner die than see her get hurt. Using whatever godly strength Loki had, he picked up a sizable stone and sent it straight in the face of the Destroyer. It turned to face him with a dent distorting its face. He jumped out of the way of a beam and sent another rock at it.

Loki watched in satisfaction as the Destroyer flew back a couple meters before standing up and sending another column of fire at him. He stepped to the side and grimaced in pain as it singed his arm. He stepped back behind a car and crouched there for a moment gritting his teeth because of the pain. He was joined a moment later by Thor.

"You are human, let us fight the Destroyer. Stay here, I don't want to watch you die."

"I can't sit back and watch a town be leveled by something that was originally going after me. If I die, promise me you will save Darcy." He looked Thor straight in the eyes to see his reaction.

"The girl you kissed?" he waited for confirmation before continuing. "I will save her from anything that threatens her and even take her to Asgard should she need it, but a better way to keep her safe is to not die."

"Just in case." Loki muttered before stepping out from behind the car and walking towards the Destroyer. He was quickly flanked by Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Loki had never gotten along with any of them but they had yet to fail him in battle.

Loki stood in the background while the warriors fought, as much as he wanted to be in battle, Thor was right. He was only a human and he couldn't fight a rogue Destroyer on his own. He threw rocks when he could, denting the metal hopefully enough to make a difference. He had his small amount of magic if he needed it but it wouldn't be smart to use up all of it at once.

Fandral stepped back from fighting to pass Loki. On his way by, he placed a couple throwing daggers into Loki's hands. Loki nodded in thanks before stepping closer. He surveyed the damage done to the metal and looked for a chink in the armor. The Destroyer was made by Odin so it wasn't likely that the weaknesses in the armor would be easy to spot but it would be easier to kill it if he did.

Loki sighed in defeat when he didn't see one but that didn't last long since he noticed the armor plates moving away from it's eyes when it was ready to shoot fire. It wasn't likely going to work since the fire could probably melt the metal of the daggers, but it was worth the shot. Loki waited patiently off to the side until the armor had moved out of the way again. He brought his arm back and flicked his wrist, sending the first dagger straight into the eye of the Destroyer. Its eyes closed instantly and the metal got stuck on the dagger hilt for a moment before it dislodged the knife and dropped it somewhere in the hollow center of the Destroyer.

Loki moved back for a moment, unsure of whether the dagger actually did anything, and watching for a moment had inconclusive results. As another blast was being prepared, Loki sent his last dagger sailing towards the Destroyer and watched in horror as all it did was move its aim. It was staring straight at Thor, about to fire. Using all of the magic Loki had available, he sent a shield in front of Thor, taking all the damage and keeping Thor completely safe.

Until then, the Destroyer had largely been ignoring him, but it wouldn't do so any longer. It marched towards Loki and while he was dazed from using all the magic, it took its fist and all but pulverized him. Sif and the Warriors Three were missing and Thor was standing in shock as Loki was pounded into the ground by both fists of the Destroyer.

Loki lay there mutely, hoping the Destroyer would think him dead and walk away. It didn't. Thunder could be heard in the distance as it raised its hands up for one more strike. Just as it brought down its hands, lighting came down from the sky, travelled through Mjölnir, and hit it straight in the chest. The Destroyer fell down onto its knees, crackling with energy, and its hands fell.

Loki screamed in pain as electricity ran through him as the fists landed on him. A thought far in the back of his mind wondered if anyone was crying for him as he died but he didn't believe anyone would be. That last thought stayed with him as he fell unconscious, his heart beating feebly.

* * *

><p>The Destroyer falling near Loki had Darcy leaving the building and approaching slowly. Once she was sure it was dead or at least defeated, she broke out into a run. She was only half way there when she realized that the fists of the metal being was on Loki and he was in a small crater in the ground. She choked back a sob as she knelt beside the man she was only just beginning to care about. She checked his pulse but sat back when she couldn't feel anything.<p>

Tears streamed down her face as she sat back in defeat. She looked up at Thor to see him moving the fists off of his brother. Once he was free, Thor sat down beside Darcy and put one of his hands on hers. "He fought like a hero. He asked me to watch over you, make sure you are okay." He muttered anything he could remember from his last conversation with Loki as a tear fell to the ground.

"He can't be dead, he is a god. This isn't possible." Darcy rambled and picked up one of Loki's limp, cold hands. He was always cold, and now was no different. Thor and Darcy sat there for a few minutes in silence, keeping each other company while they thought. Sif and the Warriors Three returned without notice and respected the silence.

Without warning, Darcy dropped Loki's hand with a yelp and looked at the skin that was slightly blackened from a burn. The six of them stared in shock as Loki's skin slowly darkened, turning to the colour of the frost giants, his kin. It stayed like that for a few moments before it lightened again and Loki's chest expanded with a short breath. Darcy fell down onto her knees beside him with a cry of relief and grabbed for his hand despite the Jotun skin that was disappearing.

Loki's eyes fluttered open displaying glowing green eyes. They were green normally, but this was the glowing green that was last seen when he had gotten the magic back from the stone. Darcy watched his skin finish turning back to normal before kissing him lightly on the mouth in relief.

"Never do that to me again!" she whispered softly, taking her free hand and moving a few strands of hair off his face.

"I can't promise anything." He murmured back in return but he leaned up to give her a kiss.

"I hate to interrupt, but we must be getting back to Asgard. Loki, you must come back with us, for a little while at least. You are free to return here when we are done." Thor stood up and held out his hand for his brother.

Loki accepted the hand and leaned on Darcy for support until he was steady. "I will return to you. This I can promise." He kissed her on the forehead before walking off with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three to the bifrost site. They had just disappeared when SHIELD showed up and began to question Darcy about what had happened. She gave them short answers, not giving away too much information but enough to make them happy. They informed her that they would be back with more questions and she gave them a number to contact her by.

Throughout all that had happened since the Asgardians left, Darcy wouldn't take her eyes off the bifrost site and the last place she had seen Loki. She stood there for another ten minutes before making her way back to her home and lying on the couch. She clutched a pillow to her chest and took a deep breath, it still smelled like Loki. She lay there with her memories before she fell asleep hugging the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so, something about this chapter really bothers me and I can't figure out what it is. Because of this, I was unsure whether I should update with this chapter or not but I really can't write this any better than this attempt. I apologize for any mistakes I've made and for whatever went wrong with the chapter that I can't figure out. I have a feeling its the fighting in general as I'm not good at fighting scenes. Shoutout to Fairy Frost Fan for the idea of Loki changing to his Jotun skin colour when he dies. Other than that, thanks for reading and sticking with me throughout the course of this story. Hope you all enjoyed!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the last chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Once again, if you have any questions, please ask me and I will answer any and all of them in the next update. I already have one question so there will be a Q&A update. If there aren't too many questions, I will mainly fill up the update with a story on how I screwed up a whole chapter but decided to go with it anyways because I had already posted it. That is, if people want to know what happened. Either way, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Landing on the bifrost, Loki glanced at the city that hadn't changed in the slightest since he had been exiled. Then again, he was only gone from Asgard for a few days. Upon arrival, Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were surrounded by guards and marched to the palace. They were deposited in the empty throne room while the guards retrieved Frigga. Since Odin was in the Odin's sleep, she would be handling their fate.

Frigga rushed into the room a moment later and embraced her sons in a hug, "I'm so glad you both are alive."

Loki returned the hug but stepped back quickly, wary of the people he had grown to think of as family. He could see the hurt in her eyes but neither said anything.

"Loki, you have outlasted your punishment and are welcome back on Asgard despite what Odin has said. I apologize for his actions and you should know that you are part of this family whether it is by blood or not."

"I cannot stay here. Odin does not want me here and no matter where I go, he will find a way to hunt me down and kill me. I will return to Midgard to the woman I love, though, I must attend to something first." Loki gave a tense smile to Frigga before he turn to leave, giving her a small bow as he left.

"I wish you all the best in the world." She murmured behind him, loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

><p>Darcy sat on the roof of her house gnawing on her fingernails in anxiety. Loki had told her he would be back, but she didn't know how long that would take. She had been staring at the bifrost site since before Jane and Erik had come home from work and they had been home for a couple hours at least. Jane had seen Thor on the news and had deemed him "hers" should he ever return. Darcy laughed at that but hadn't left the roof.<p>

Sometime during the evening, Erik had brought some food up for her but it still sat untouched beside her. She couldn't pay attention to anything so far and her thoughts had been shifting between the past couple days of her and Loki being together and the hours of the battle with the Destroyer. From where she sat, she could see the destruction in the town and people trying to salvage what they could, as well as the empty shell of the Destroyer lying in the middle of the road.

Long after the sun had set, Darcy accepted that Loki wouldn't be returning that night and she walked downstairs. She joined Erik and Jane on the couch, watching the news replay scenes of the battle accompanied by their theories on what had really happened. They couldn't be more wrong.

Tired of hearing the false stories, Darcy left the room and went to her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, clutching a t-shirt of Loki's that she had picked up on her way out. Tears prickled her eyes as she remembered watching him die in front of her and she pulled the shirt closer pretending he was there with her instead of in Asgard. So many things had happened within the past couple days, she wasn't sure if he would ever return.

* * *

><p>Loki left the palace in a hurry and rode his horse down the bifrost. Once he was three quarters of the way there, he dismounted and sent his horse back. He walked the rest of the way to where Heimdall was standing and searched with his magic for something he had hidden earlier. Pulling the casket from the fold in space, Loki held it within his hands and by using his Jotun powers, he powered it and froze Heimdall in a block of ice.<p>

He extracted Heimdall's sword and placed it in the bifrost to turn it on. He moved its position to Jotunheim, and only when Thor came running towards the bifrost did he encase the electricity in ice forming something that almost looked like a tree. He watched as Thor freed Heimdall with a tap from Mjölnir and sent him to the palace, leaving Loki and Thor there alone.

"You can't stop it; the bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki spat, all his anger flooding into him and replacing the love he had felt earlier for Darcy. He wanted to return to her, and he would eventually, but his anger at Odin and Thor was much greater at the moment than anything else.

"Why have you done this?"

"To prove to father that I should have the throne. I served my punishment, I have my magic back. The throne will be mine. I will destroy the race of monsters that has been threatening us for too long, I will be the true heir to the throne."

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor pleaded with him. The brother he had seen earlier during fighting, the brother that had saved him was no longer there. Loki had let his rage take control of him.

"Why not? What is this new found love for the frost giants? You could have killed them with your bare hands, would have if Odin hadn't stopped you. Is that what this is, Odin tells you to kill your brother and you do it without a second thought, but he isn't around to tell you to kill the frost giants and now you have a conscience? I thought better of you Thor."

"And I thought better of you. I went down to Midgard to help you fight, believing that the love of someone had changed you. It had, if only for a little while. I cannot let you destroy an entire race, Loki. Stop the bifrost, let me help you understand. You are still in this family."

"I can't stop it, neither can you. It's too late now." Loki turned slightly too look at the ice but kept Thor in the corner of his eye. He didn't trust him, but he didn't believe they would fight.

"It's never too late." Thor stepped forward to stand beside Loki. He was prepared for a fight should one happen, but he would not start one.

"No, I don't actually know how to get rid of the ice and stop it." Loki took a step forward to touch the ice and both men were shot back out of the bifrost and onto the bridge.

Thor jumped up and attempted to fly back into the bifrost only to be pushed back out again. Loki hung his head slightly as he thought of the only way to stop it. "I can't destroy a race, no matter how much I want to."

"It looks like you are going to though. I can't stop it."

"Yes you can. Destroy the bridge." Loki's voice was almost a whisper as he replied to Thor. He stepped back, beginning to walk back to the palace.

"You will never see Darcy again."

Loki stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the bifrost one last time. "There are ways to each realm that even Odin doesn't know about. Even if there wasn't, then so be it. I don't deserve her anyways."

Thor looked at Loki in shock before turning to the bridge and bringing Mjölnir down on it with full force. It put a dent in the crystal. He continued to slam the hammer into the bridge and was thrown back with the last hit.

Loki and Thor went flying through the air, Thor landing safely in the middle of the bridge while Loki hung off the edge, his eyes wide with fright. He hung there for a moment, trying to pull himself back up before giving up. He couldn't make it; his weight combined with his armour was too heavy for him to pull himself up. "I'm sorry." He mouthed to Thor before he let go and was sucked into the abyss.

* * *

><p>So, I'm not entirely happy with that but it is what it is. I am really self concious about my writing so sorry about all my comments about that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for all your amazing reviews favorites/ follows. You are all awesome. I am thinking of writing a sequel for his but am unsure whether I am going to make it the Avengers or skip to the Dark World. If I do the Avengers, I will update this story with the name of the sequel since it won't show up in the Thor section of the website. Thanks everyone, and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
